Nueve Uno Uno
by MelLutz L
Summary: Una llamada de auxilio puede hacer que el mundo de Edward Cullen cambie terriblemente. Después de dos años en completa agonía y el deseo de que la historia no se repita, él se encuentra con una pista que volverá a cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueve, uno, uno**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**٩****(●.•)****۶ ٩****(●.•)****۶ ٩****(●.•)****۶ ****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●.•)****۶ ٩****(●.•)****۶ ٩****(●.•)****۶**

**Boston, marzo, 24, 2010. 18:00**

El joven cobrizo recogió sus cosas para irse a casa. Había terminado una jornada más de trabajo y le había prometido a su pequeña hermana, para él, acompañarla en casa a ver una película que ella tanto deseaba

La sonrisa no desaparecía de los labios por el recuerdo de la pequeña que tanto le insistió en ver la película. Había tratado de persuadirla, ya que había quedado con sus amigos para salir a tomar unos tragos, pero nada de lo que él le prometió hizo que la joven lo librara de la noche de hermanos.

El repiqueo hizo que regresara a la realidad. _"La última llamada",_ se prometió mientras pulsaba el botón para atender.

— Nueve uno uno, Edward Cullen al habla.

— ¿Edward, hermano? —El joven sonrió al escuchar la voz congestionada de una de sus compañeras—, Edward, eres mi salvación —enseguida escuchó un estornudo.

—Rose, me han dicho que por cada estornudo es un cuerno. Y Emmett no está aquí —se burló, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el gruñido, no muy femenino, de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Alzó la mano para despedirse de algunos de sus compañeros que habían sido relevados de sus puestos por ser cambio de jornada.

— ¿Esta por ahí Tanya?—preguntó la mujer, tratando de hablar claro porque sabía que las bromas seguirían por parte de su amigo Edward.

— Ahora está en su oficina —buscó con la vista algún indicio de que su jefa, Tanya Denalie, estuviera cerca pero nada, ni siquiera se veía un cabello Rubio-rojizo de ella.

— ¿Puedes darle un mensaje?—Edward asintió, mirando el reloj 18:05, su hermana lo mataría si llega cinco minutos tarde— Dile que no podré ir a trabajar —estornudo—; no puedo formular una oración completa sin estornudos de por medio.

— Está bien. Yo le doy tu mensaje. ¿Algo más?

— Sí, si vez a Emmett dile que por favor, traiga limón y canela. He arrasado con las provisiones que teníamos —Rosalie soltó una risilla.

— Le diré, Rose. Que te recuperes pronto. Adiós.

— Adiós —la llamada fue colgada.

Edward había amanecido con una extraña sensación ese día, pero no quería comentárselo a nadie, era creyente ferviente de que si lo hacía, se cumpliría y suficiente tenía con atender llamadas de emergencia de toda clase, incluyendo llamadas de locos, para como tener algún drama más, en vivo y en directo.

Caminó hacia el despacho de su jefa, quien estaba con la cabeza agachada leyendo unos documentos que sostenía con sus manos; con los nudillos tocó ligeramente la puerta del despacho. La mujer alzó la cabeza, sonrió al instante en el que vio a Edward parado en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Edward? —pregunto sugerentemente, se quitó los lentes dejándolos sobre el escritorio, enredo los dedos de sus manos esperando que el muchacho hablara.

— Lamento si interrumpo algo —Edward se mordió el labio, no le gustaba la manera que esa mujer lo miraba, desde el primer día que entro a trabajar al call center ella había puesto una mirada hambrienta sobre él—.Tengo un mensaje de Hale. Ella no va a poder venir esta noche porque está enferma, al parecer la ha pillado un fuerte resfrió.

— ¿Quién de tu turno está aquí todavía?

— Nadie, todos se fueron hace unos minutos. Yo fui el que atendió la llamada de Rosalie.

— Entonces... ¡Cúbrela tú! —dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero…—el muchacho se quedó sorprendido. Él no podía cubrir a su compañera.

— Ya lo dije, Edward. Es eso o estás despedido —el asintió, bajando la mirada. Mejor era llamar a su hermana e informarle que la noche de hermanos estaba suspendida.

Con un _"permiso"_ como murmullo salió de la oficina de su jefa, que aparte de ser una acosadora, es la perra más grande del nueve, uno, uno.

Edward se sentó en su silla, no tenía ni un segundo de haberlo hecho cuando el repiqueo del ordenador se activó, renegando ingresó la clave a partir de ahí todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Vio el número de su casa, sin pensarlo cogió la llamada, lo primero que escuchó fueron los gemidos y sollozos de su hermana.

— Edward, alguien intenta entrar a casa. Está en la ventana, golpeando para quebrarla — él se alarmo pero intento tranquilizar a su hermana.

— ¿Bree, quien está en casa?

— Va a entrar, Edward. Tengo miedo —gimió la niña.

— ¿Estás sola? —sus manos estaban hechas puño.

—Sí, papá y mamá se fueron al cine. ¡Edward, rompió la ventana!

Edward gimió quedito— Bree anda a la habitación de nuestros padres. Mantente en línea conmigo.

— Sí —la niña subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Con pies descalzos apenas pisaba los escalones— Ya estoy —susurro bajito.

— Está bien, princesa lo estás haciendo bien. Ahora abre la puerta que va al balcón tira unas zapatillas, no importa si son de mamá— la niña gimió pero aun si, con su cuerpo tembloroso, buscó lo que su hermano le había indicado. Las lágrimas caían a golpe tones por sus ojos.

— Ya... Edward, está subiendo las escaleras —Edward ya le había dado aviso a la policía, pero estos estaban al otro lado del barrio demoraban 10 minutos y en ese tiempo todo podía pasar.

— Correcto, princesa. Recuerda que estoy aquí. Te prometo que no pasara nada, mañana será como si fuera una pesadilla —le habló entrecortado a su hermana, tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

Edward estaba tan metido en ayudar a su hermana que no se había dado cuenta que todos sus compañeros estaban observándolo. Tanya negaba ante las palabras que había pronunciado el muchacho, no podía prometer algo que no iba a cumplir y que sabía que podía suceder de otra manera. Siempre confiaban en él, por ser uno de los policías entrenados especialmente para esas actividades, tratar de controlar o tranquilizar a las personas a través del teléfono es algo casi imposible, pero él podía, nunca, ningún caso de grandes magnitudes había sido fallado para él.

— Edward está detrás de la puerta, ¿qué hago? —el muchacho comenzó a darle indicaciones y entretenerla mientras la policía llegaba y la mantenía a salvo.

La niña se tranquilizó y comenzó a sonreír por las palabras tiernas y cursi que su hermano le estaba diciendo... Hasta que la señal se cortó.

Edward desesperado por haber perdido la comunicación, pulso el botón de re-llamado en el ordenador. Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

— Ya se fue, Edward —él y la niña suspiraron aliviados.

— Quédate ahí hasta que llegue la policía. No te muevas.

— Hermano, regreso. Esta aquí… escucho sus pasos subiendo las escaleras —la niña gimió. Edward estaba tan aterrado que no podía decir una palabra.

Tanya se acercó a él y con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió escuchar la llamada. La niña seguía gimiendo y de fondo se escuchaban pisadas fuertes acercarse, también podía sentir el temblor que surcaba del cuerpo de la pequeña.

— Escúchame, Bree. Soy Tanya. ¿Dónde estás?—habló tratando de modular la voz.

— De... ¡Oh, Dios! Ahí viene —la pequeña gimió.

Edward salió de su trance al momento que Bree les informaba que el tipo había ingresado a la habitación.

Tanya comenzó a dar aviso a todas las unidades policiacas del sector, pero ni una estaba cerca, la más cercana demoraba entr minutos. Edward, por su lado estaba desesperado hablando, tratando de calmar los gemidos de su hermana.

— ¡Aaaaaah! —gritó Bree al ser arrastrada de los pies. -¡Hermano! ¡Auxilio!

— ¡Bree! —Edward tiraba de su cabello, desesperado por no poder hacer nada. Los gritos de la niña cesaron convirtiéndose en gemidos.

— _Ya nada puedes hacer..._ —susurró una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea.

Edward abrió los ojos sobre exaltado, todo había sido producto de su memoria, al recordar lo que le sucedió a su pequeña Bree, su hermana, hace un par de años atrás.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba en su nuevo departamento. Aun las cajas estaban esparcidas por la habitación, esperando ser acomodadas en algún rincón pero todo eso tenía que esperar, ya que iban a ser las 10 de la maña y el turno que cubría ese día, era a las 12.

Se duchó y bañó a la velocidad del rayo, incluso ni desayunó. Aquel día se cumplían dos años de que su hermana había desaparecido y eso lo tenía sin ánimos, tan solo queriendo meterse entre sus cobijas y dormir, sin soñar y queriendo desaparecer del mundo.

Pasó por la casa de sus padres, para dejar un oso de peluche al lado de las rosas que ella había sembrado. Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, habían viajado a Ecuador y de suvenir habían conseguido semillas de rosas ecuatorianas, unas de las mejores en el mundo. Juntos habían sembrado las semillas en el jardín y las regaban a diario. Una actividad denominada de hermanos.

Tan solo emitió un pequeño ruego y salió del lugar, sin siquiera avisar a sus padres que había pasado. Arrancó el carro y se enrumbo hacia el call center, a seguir _"salvando vidas"_, cuando él no pudo hacer algo por su hermana, según él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella Swan aspiraba profundo a las afueras de su casa, nunca se había imaginado que regresar a Boston iba a ser altamente gratificante. La noche anterior había cenado con sus padres, como celebración de bienvenida. Había dejado todo recogido en su pequeño hogar. Su gata, Sexy, tenía comida y agua y nadie más requería de sus cuidados.

Sonrió al acordarse que se había ganado una mascota cuando hicieron el llamado al rescate de un pequeño gatito que se había subido a un árbol muy alto. Ella y Edward, su compañero de entrenamiento especial de la policía, habían sido los encargados de salvar a la minina. Ella fue la encargada de cuidarlo, después de aquel rescate y al ver que nadie la reclamaba a la gatita, ellos debían enviarla a un refugio de animales, pero la primera noche Bella se la llevó a su casa, prometiendo que al siguiente día iría a acompañarla, para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, de ese primer día nunca más se separó y Edward la iba a visitar, llevándole juguetes y todo tipo de cosas para gato que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Al pasar los días, ellos se habían acostumbrado a que en las noches que no estaban de turno, cenaban juntos.

Ella se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de su compañero de _"aventuras"_ pero nada era color rosa. El día que le iba a contar acerca de su descubrimiento, ella fue asignada a servir en Arizona, no pudo protestar, ni renegar, la orden estaba dada. Aparte, de que era un paso esencial para ingresar al equipo de criminología de la policía.

En Arizona lo único que hacía era trabajar y estudiar. Como si no hubiera mañana. Estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a casa, aunque después del primer mes, ella cortó toda relación con Edward. Pues, no le veía sentido seguir alimentando su corazón cuando ni ella misma sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar separada de su familia y de Edward.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, apostaba que Edward ya ni se acordaba de ella. Y sí lo hacía, ni se imaginaba que iban a ser compañeros de _"aventuras"._ _Otra vez_.

Se quejó al darse cuenta que no había ido a retirar su auto que estaba a 3 manzana de su casa. Observó su reloj por un corto tiempo, debatiéndose en sí ir caminando o ir al trabajo en un taxi; _"Isabella, eres muy perezosa,"_ se reprendió divertida. Desvío un poco su camino para seguir caminando recto por la acera. Se colocó los audífonos de su iPhone para escuchar un poco de música.

Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba siguiéndola, hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón de su cabellera y un paño siendo ajustado a su nariz, intento poner en practica todos sus años de entrenamiento pero simplemente su cuerpo se había desconectado de su cerebro. Jadeó cuando el poco aire se le acabó, obligándola a respirar y a absorber el olor nauseabundo del cloroformo. Todo se volvió negro para ella.

**~•~**

**¡Hola! Nueva locura, qué les pareció? Algo completamente diferente a los que sé escribir. Así que espero que le den buena acogida. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya que las ideas están frescas y en su mayoría plasmadas en letras.**

**Gracias a Karu por el banner y por darme ideas, obligarme a escribir, presionarme y entusiasmarme. A Aleja porque no ha dudado ni un segundo en mí y ha tenido tan rápido como inmediato el capítulo.**

**¿Merece review? Recuerden que cada palabra, sea cual sea (sin ofensas), son bienvenidas y alientan a seguir.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nueve, uno, uno**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**(Sin betear)**

La cajuela del auto donde estaba metida Isabella, era muy estrecha, haciendo que su cuerpo automáticamente entre en un estado catatónico, puesto que ella sufría de claustofia. Al pasar del tiempo en los entrenamientos de la policía ella aprendió a sobrellevar sus reacciones y hasta controlarla. Respiró profundamente e intentó moverse. Algo iluminó el corto espacio haciéndola chillar de júbilo. Rápidamente recogió el teléfono celular que estaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Antes de llegar a Boston, ella había comprado un teléfono descartable para realizar una última operación con unos narcotraficantes que habían cruzado la frontera y se rumoraba que estaban en Arizona haciendo "negocios".

Esa mañana había metido a su bolsillo el móvil ya que necesitaba enviarlo a Arizona, como parte de la evidencia para el juicio de los narcos. Rápidamente marcó el nueve uno uno, alguien tenía que auxiliarla. —Nueve uno uno. Edward Cullen al hablar. — otro chillido un poco más alto salió de su garganta. Rogaba por todos los cielos que Edward le brinde esa paz innata propia de él.

—Un hombre me lleva secuestrada. — al escuchar Edward esas palabras, su cuerpo se tensó. No eran exactamente las palabras que su hermana le había dicho aquel día, pero le afectaba mucho cualquier relación que tenga que ver con ella. — Iba caminando por la MA 02127 y me interceptó. No sé qué tiempo he estado inconsciente, tampoco sé por dónde estoy, puesto que voy en la cajuela. Según lo que escucho puede ser una autopista.

—Está bien. — con las manos temblorosas Edward comenzó a tipiar todo lo que la muchacha le decía. — ¿Puedes darme tus datos? ¿Te sabes el número del I.D?

—Isabella Marie Swan. — Edward se quedó impávido al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha.

— ¿Isabella?— tragó en seco y un sudor frío recorrió el largo de su columna haciéndolo estremecer.

—Sí, Edward. Soy Isabella. Ahora, escucha con atención. Este celular no te saldrá el GPS porque es desechable. No sé dónde andamos porque voy en la cajuela. Segundo, los sonidos que alcanzo a divisar parece ser una autopista. Tiene música estridente y al parecer es latino.

— ¿Cómo latino?— Edward estiró su cabeza, esperanzado que alguien de sus compañeros esté por ahí, en especial Emmett que era el único que conocía de sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha. Tenía miedo de que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que a su hermana y no poder hacer algo más que quedarse cruzado de brazos, mientras investigaban la desaparición de ella. Lastimosamente no encontró a Emmett y pocas ganas tenía de hablar con Tanya. Ya que desde que había llegado a trabajar ella no había hecho otra cosa que lanzarle sartas de mierdas.

—Es por la música. ¿Edward, te acuerdas que el oficial Dwyer siempre decía que dos cabezas son mejor que una? Ayúdame a pensar.

—No sabes cómo es el auto, ¿verdad?

—Por cómo es la cajuela creo que es un auto. No sé de cuantas puertas. Pero no es un camión o camioneta, definitivamente.

—Ruega que sea un auto viejo. Busca si hay algún indicio de una sombra de luz.

Isabella se removió tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el estrecho espacio, necesitaba tranquilidad y consciencia para poder pensar. Comenzó a alzar el tapete del auto por los bordes, más o menos a la altura de los faros traseros del coche. — ¡Lo encontré! — susurró en un grito emocionada.

—Bien. Trata de romperlo. Usa lo que puedas. Para que hagas una especie de ventana y me indiques por donde vas.

Isabella comenzó a patear con todas sus fuerzas, bajando la intensidad cada vez que el auto bajaba la velocidad, no deseaba que el secuestrador se dé cuenta de que estaba tratando de escapar. Pero no pudo y ese motivo hizo que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas, aparte que el aire se estaba escaseando. — ¿Sabes que estoy viendo tu foto?

Isabella suspiró pesadamente. ¿Acaso Edward se había golpeado la cabeza? ¡Ella le había informado que estaba siendo secuestrada y él se pone a sociabilizar! _Bien, Edward. Ahora estoy sin esperanzas, _pensó irónicamente.

—Te estoy diciendo que fui secuestrada y tú te pones a conversar— Dijo furiosa por la situación.

—Sí, y yo te estoy diciendo eres muy guapa, ¿acaso no me escuchaste, Swan?

_Definitivamente se golpeó la cabeza, _rodó los ojos y suspiró al saber que la única persona dispuesta a ayudarla había elegido delirar cuando ella estaba pidiendo auxilio. Pero entonces, las palabras de Edward diciéndole guapa tomaron otro sentido en ella. Edward no era mujeriego, ni tampoco vivía diciéndoles a todas las chicas con las que se cruzaba piropos. Eso la hizo sonrojar y hasta olvidar un poco lo que estaba viviendo. Las palabras de Edward fueron una bocanada de aire fresco para Isabella.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he escuchado que no te gustan que te digan "Isa", o "Isis", o algún diminutivo de tu nombre pero en mi mente te llamaba de una forma muy especial y que va contigo. ¿Quieres saber cómo?— Isabella anonadada por las palabras de Edward asintió pero luego recordó que no la podía ver a través del teléfono y murmuró un imperspectivo "si". — Bella, — Edward lo dijo de tal forma, tan sensual, tan erótica que por primera vez le gustaba un apodo para ella. Edward había acariciado cada letra que Isabella se prometió hacerle repetir su diminutivo a cada rato durante toda su vida. — significa hermosa en Italiano. Va de la mano contigo, eres una mujer complétame guapa e inteligente que va a salir de esta.

—Gracias, Edward...— murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Era inevitable, por la situación y por las hermosas palabras que le había dicho el cobrizo.

—De nada, — ella sonrió al escuchar la voz y podría hasta jurar que él estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa torcida que amaba porque sus hoyuelos se ahondaban más. —Te lo dije de verdad. Porque lo siento y porque quiero que luches, no pienso perder a otra de mis mujeres. — ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Edward la había llamado _su_ mujer? alucinó por algunos segundos antes de regresar a la realidad. —Prométeme que vas a luchar. Que vas a regresar a mi lado, porque de esta no te salvas, Bella Swan.

—Lo prometo, — susurró.

— ¡Eso! ¡Así me gusta!— Edward alzó un poco la voz llamando la atención de sus compañeros del alrededor. Sin de decir una palabra regresó a lo suyo. — Ahora, coge un poco de impulso y con toda la fuerza que puedas golpea el faro.

Isabella aspiró hondo e hizo lo que Edward le había pedido, hizo un poco de espacio y comenzó a golpear el faro una y otra vez, maldiciendo. Edward rio, había extrañado cada una de las palabras del vocabulario de Bella. Él era consciente de que ella se había criado en medio de 5 hombres, sus primos, y fue la única mujer de la promoción. O sea, Bella poseía un digno vocabulario fluido de albañil. Años de experiencias, nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¡Maldición!— rugió. — ¡Jodido, faro!— maldijo una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el faro por la parte trasera del coche. — ¡Faro, cara de la v...! — Y el farol terminó bailando por los aires antes de caer en algún lugar de la carretera. — ¡Bien, mierda!— grito de júbilo sin importarle que su secuestrador haya escuchado y trunque su fuga.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó Edward esperanzado.

— ¡Si, Edward! ¡Si pude!

—Yo lo sabía. Ahora, dime qué ves.

Bella, se acomodó para ver por el agujero que había dejado el faro. Podía captar que estaban en una autopista, recién habían pasado un letrero e intentó leer lo que decía, pero no alcanzó a divisar. — Es una autopista, Edward. Hay autos y arboles a la orilla. Vi un letrero pero solo alcancé a divisar un 93 ¿o era un 98? ¿Pudo haber sido un 83? ¡Uhg, Edward!— pataleo, desesperándose. El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a picar y un terrible sudor recorrió la columna vertebral.

Edward lo notó y mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguno de sus compañeros que iban a salir a patrullar, empezó a tararear "You have to love" de Florence and Machine. —..._Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_

_Time after time I think it's just no good_

_Because sooner or later in life_

_The things you love you loose_

_But you've got the love I need _

To see me through...— Bella sonrió. Edward le había cantado la misma canción el dia que su padre termino abaleado en medio de una trifulca y el medico les había informado que quedaría inválido. Ella lo sintió mucho por su padre pues, Charles era un hombre muy activo y joven, con tan solo 43 años. Él odiaba quedarse en la oficina de brazos cruzados, lo suyo era la acción y la aprehensión del mal. Bella toda su vida lo vio como el súper héroe que salvaba vidas. Por eso, ella había elegido la misma carrera que su padre. Ella también quería ser una heroína para sus futuros hijos.

En el mismo instante que Edward terminaba con la canción, Emmet entraba a la misma habitación. Edward suspiró y le informó a Bella que regresaba enseguida, que se mantenga en línea.

Hasta eso, Bella aprovechó para tratar de que su rostro se airee un poco, pero no alcanzaba, así que saco una mano y una idea brillante llego a su cabeza. Comenzó a mover su mano, tratando de llamar la atención.

Edward se apoyó en la pared, fuera de la oficina de Tanya esperando que Emmett salga para informarle. Si entraba y daba la alarma, Tanya voltearía el mundo y le quitaría el caso, arruinando todo lo que llevaba trabajando con Bella.

— ¡Escuchen!— grito Eleazar, otro de los compañeros que estaban en el call center. Todos que estaban desocupaos, fueron hacia su escritorio. —Al parecer es un secuestro. Una mujer llamó diciendo que en la interestatal 93 va un auto, color azul marino, marca San Remo de cuatro puertas. Hay una persona que está sacando la mano... — Edward no siguió escuchando, corrió hacia su computador .

— ¿Bella que estás haciendo?— pregunto, esperanzado en que aquella mujer haya visto a Bella.

—Estoy tratando de llamar la atención de alguien, aunque no sepa si lo he logrado. — dijo haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Hey escuchen!— gritó Edward. — Tengo a la secuestrada en línea. Es Isabella Swan, compañera nuestra. — todos comenzaron a jadear de sorpresa. Isabella Swan, la chica fue todos amaban, ya que por dentro era todo amor pero se convertía un fiera cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Trato de detener el auto?— preguntó la mujer angustiada viendo como Bella movía su mano.

— ¡No! — contestó Eleazar que estaba en línea, pidiendo los datos del auto. —Mejor dícteme el número de placa, — la mujer se enfureció. Ella no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada. Cosa que, mientras dictaba el número de placa, ella comenzó a adelantar al auto y pitarle al tipo. — ¡Señora qué hace!

—No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada. Haré que se detenga y retenerlo mientras llega un patrulla. Ustedes los de emergencia son muy lentos para trabajar. No piensan en las personas que están pasando el problema. — Eleazar intentó retenerla pero era demasiado tarde, un pitido hizo que las palabras se queden trabadas en l garganta.

La mujer igualó al auto y comenzó a pitar. — ¡Detente!— Le gritó. El tipo se asustó levemente, bajó el volumen de la música.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto haciéndose el despreocupado.

— ¡Que se detenga!— Entonces el tipo envistió el auto de la mujer contra el suyo. Lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que el coche se salió de carretera e impacto contra un árbol.

En las pantallas gigantes, buscaban las cámaras correspondientes a la autopista dicha por la mujer. Les tomó muchos minutos hasta dar con la cámara indicada. Rápidamente dieron informe a las patrullas de camino, con los datos obtenidos por la mujer. Y Enviaron una ambulancia al lugar del accidente.

El secuestrador se detuvo unos kilómetros mas adelante para chequear como iba su víctima, bajó del auto pareciendo una persona común y corriente que se detiene a media carretera para ver cuál es era el problema con su carro.

Bella sintió que el tipo se acercaba, corto la conexión con Edward y apagó el celular, escondiéndolo debajo de su cuerpo. El tipo alzó la tapa de la cajuela, dejando entrar la luz haciendo que Isabella cierre los ojos de golpe ya que el resplandor le daba en todo el rostro.

En el bolsillo trasero de los jeans del secuestrador, estaba aquella toalla empapada de cloroformo con la que la había hecho dormir cuando la interceptó para secuestrarla.

Bella, tenía la oportunidad de escapar, puesto que ella tenía entrenamiento de defensa personal pero su instinto le decía que finja ser débil, quería saber hasta dónde quería llegar o a donde la llevaría el tipo.

Debido a la ciegues por causas del resplandor, no pudo verle bien el rostro. Solo percibió que era un tipo alto, tez blanca y cabello oscuro; el hombre retiró de su bolsillo la toalla y la presiono contra el rostro d Bella.

Edward se paseaba como león enjaulado por lo largo y ancho del call center, quizás hasta sus compañeros estaban mareados y aburridos de escucharlo maldecir. Había pasado más de quince minutos desde que Bella le había cortado la llamada y no había vuelto a marcar.

Él quería volver a llamar pero tenía miedo cometer el mismo error que con su hermana.

—Si vas a seguir así, no puedo decirte que tenemos pistas, — interrumpió Emmett sus gruñidos— unos patrulleros vieron el auto en una gasolinera, el equipo de investigaciones esta ahí y ya tienen la ficha de identificación. Vamos, tenemos una pista que seguir. — Emmett sabia cuanto le gustaba a Edward ir a hacer operativos, pero se sorprendió al verlo rechazar la oferta con una leve sacudida de cabeza.

—Gracias pero me quedaré por si acaso hayan noticias de Bella. Ve y mantenme informado. —Emmett asintió ante las palabras de Edward, palmeo su hombro. Los policías que habían sido asignados a la misión, salieron uno por uno de la estación hacia los autos.

Edward se sentó en al silla de su escritorio, debatiéndose entre llamar o no llamar a Bella. Se decidió por lo primero, hizo clic en el botón de rellmado; primer intento: la contestadora; segundo intento (cinco minutos después del primero): contestadora; luego de casi media hora hace el último intento, el teléfono sonó dos veces hasta que la llamada fue abierta. — _Ya nada puedes hacer..._— aquella voz. Le trajo un solo recuerdo, su hermana.

Isabella abrió los ojos, se sentía mareada y todo le daba vueltas. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el mareo se lo impidió, miro a su alrededor. Un jadeo involuntario salió de su boca; aquellos mismos ojos oscuros y cabellos castaños. Tenía años que no la veía pero la podía reconocer. — ¿Bree?

**¡Hey! Otra vez yo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bree? ¿Encontraran a Bella? ¿Logrará escapar? ¡Teorías! ¡Necesito teorías!**

**Gracias por todo el maravilloso apoyo que me han dado con el fic. Para algunas personas que tienen dudas, este fic es basado en "Llamado de emergencia", si leen algo parecido es pura coincidencia (?**

**Gracias a Karu por quedarse conmigo hasta la madrugada, leyendo cada locura mía, dándome ideas y presionándome para que escriba. A Sool y a Sharon por andar intercambiando amenazas, acoso y adelantos jajaja. Pero sobre todo, a Aleja que siempre está alentándome a que escriba y sin presiones (es una beta tan buena, eh!). Espero que te mejores :)**

**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos, **

**MelLutz (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueve, uno, uno**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**(Sin betear)**

Emmett salió de la estación de call center, avisando por radio a todas las patrulla, dándole los datos del auto y del conductor.

Los de criminología habían visto los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la gasolinera, lograron conseguir una imagen del rostro del tipo.

—McCarthy, tenemos los datos del tipo. — dijo Seth Clearwater agente de criminología. Él tenía una tableta de ultima tecnología entre sus manos, donde detallaba cada paso que había dado el secuestrador toda su vida.

— ¡Diablos, chico!— expreso Emmett anonadado. —Has sido rápido. Por eso es que te amo. — sonrió lanzándole un beso volado.

Seth rio mientras sacudía la cabeza, solo aceptaba que Emmett se comporte así con él. —Déjate de mariconadas, Emmett. Ahora, aquí están los datos, pon tu cuerpo a trabajar que el jefe Swan es capaz de aniquilarnos a todos si algo le pasa a Isabella.

—Al jefe súmale Edward Cullen. Incluso creo que Isabella está bien. ¡Es tercer Dan en defensa personal!

—Pero hay maneras de incapacitar a una persona. Estuve pensando... ¿Y si es alguna venganza sobre el jefe? O contra ella misma. Me enteré que estuvo un buen tiempo de infiltrada con los del "Cartel de Sinaloa".

—Déjame revisar esos datos a ver si encuentro algo. — Emmett estiro la mano para que Seth le permitiera leer el perfil del secuestrador. Mientras lo leía, fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración. Ahí había algo que no concordaba; el tipo había sido el mejor de su promoción en la escuela secundaria, premios de honor, no tenía ni una multa de tránsito, ni siquiera un leve problema con la policía. Pero el auto había sido robado hace dos semanas a un estudiante de 17 años.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?— Pregunto Seth

— ¿Están seguros que son los datos correctos?—Seth asintió. Emmett frunció los labios para después chasquear la boca. — Entonces, iremos a la casa del tipo. Mientras tanto, voy a enviarle esto a Edward.

— ¿Para qué le enviarás a Edward?

— ¿Para que busque más información?— Seth negó con la cabeza, estaba en desacuerdo que Edward "investigue" más, ya que no encontrará nada porque los datos del secuestrador son los mismos de la base de datos del estado.

Emmett no le hizo caso, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y marco el número de Edward, mientras esperaba que se abra la conexión, dio vueltas y más vueltas a la imagen sacada de las cámaras de seguridad.

El tipo no se le hacía familiar, pero él tenía el presentimiento que iban tras algo grave. También sabía que Bella no estaba desvalida. Que ella sabía defenderse y sabia en lo que se había metido. Otra cosa que creía era que, quizás, Bella ya andaba tras la pista del tipo y tan solo esta siguiéndole el juego. Pero... ¿Por qué no le dijo eso a Edward?

_Vaya que Isabella Swan sabe cómo hacer las cosas_, pensó. _Y cómo involucrarlos; _aun recordaba cuando les hizo disfrazar de travestis en el primer caso asignado. La única que había disfrutado de todo el operativo fue ella. Todavía se pregunta cómo fue que los convenció de aquella barbaridad.

— ¿Dónde estás?— contestó Edward, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Acabo de tener una pista para el caso de Bree y hay conexión con Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con conexión?— inquirió Emmett mientras se dirigía hacia su coche patrulla.

—Llame al celular qué Bella informó del secuestro. Y antes de que me reprendas, por haber hecho una estupidez, — Emmett cerro la boca, era exactamente lo que iba a decir. — ya lo he hecho para mí mismo en nombre de toda la corporación policiaca del mundo. Por cometer estupidez, tras estupidez. Pero tengo algo a mi favor. El tipo que la tiene me contestó y me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que me dijeron con Bree. He reconocido la voz y es el mismo.

— ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Una de dos; o el secuestrador es un traficante de personas, o es alguna venganza en contra mía. — Edward se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano. No podía imaginarse que por su culpa, su hermana haya sufrido, y ahora Bella, — No sé, Emmett. Me siento frustrado, culpable... ¿Si es por mi culpa? No me lo perdonaría. Nunca. Jamás.

—Hey, hermano. Tranquilo. Si quieres unirte vamos a la dirección de los datos que te envié al correo. Te daré la oportunidad de que registres hasta el último rincón con tus propias manos.

—Me acaba de llegar el correo. Está bien, nos vemos ahí en media hora. — Emmett y Edward se despidieron.

Edward abandonó su lugar de trabajo, sin importarle las constantes amenazas de Tanya con enviarlo con una baja larga, si desobedece la orden de salir con los oficiales al operativo que estaban armando.

Tanya sabía muy bien los sentimientos que Edward tenia hacia Bella, por eso mismo ella le había conseguido a la muchacha, una buena temporada al otro lado del país, pero ni aun así Edward cambio de parecer. Todo lo contrario. Él tenía esperanzas de que algún día regrese, por eso procuraba no tener líos amorosos.

— ¿Ya se terminó tu jornada?— Tanya interceptó a Edward en la puerta de salida del call center. Ella poso una mano en su cadera mientras con la otra detenía a Edward por hombro.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, hostigado de cada acoso que ella le hacía. — No, no he terminado mi turno. Pero si para salir tengo que hacerlo… pues, renuncio. Estoy cansado de ti y tus altanerías.

— ¡No me hables así que soy tu superior! — rugió. — Como renunciaste, no puedes ir a ese operativo. Es mi deber detenerte, porque como civil lo que vas a hace res obstaculizar todo. Y eso es un delito.

–¿Ah? ¿Si? ¿Cuál delito? – preguntó Edward cruzándose de brazos después que se sacudió la mano de Tanya.

–El de desacato de la ley. Te estoy dando una orden. – contraatacó.

Los ojos de Edward llamearon furiosos por lo que había escuchado de Tanya. _Definitivamente, debe ganar la perra de oro. _— ¡Anda! ¡Detenme! Porque así Bella nunca más aparezca en mi vida, no hay ni un mínimo milímetro de espacio en ella para ti. Prefiero que me lo corten antes de acostarme contigo. Así como eres de frígida vestida, así mismo lo has de ser desnuda. ¡Perra!

Tanya se estremeció, Edward se caracterizaba por ser caballeroso y respetar a las mujeres. Nunca en su vida le había dicho esas palabras a una mujer, pero aquella se lo merecía.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— Una voz masculina resonó por las paredes del pasillo donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión. Tanya y Edward se estremecieron.

—Edward que quiere hacer lo que se le da en gana, Caius. — Tanya, a pesar que las piernas le temblaban, corrió al lado de Caius.

— ¿Edward?— Caius enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

Caius era el jefe de la policía en el estado de Massachusetts rara era la vez que se pasaba por el call center del 911. Y esta era una de esas, aparte que había estado tan emergido en el caso de Isabella que no lo vio llegar.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. — Caius, Isabella Swan está secuestrada. Quiero estar presente en el operativo. ¿Por favor?

—Espero que sea todo un éxito el operativo. Que Isabella salga de estas bien. Esta niña, — suspiro Caius. — ni bien regresa ya anda metidas en líos. Isabella Swan tiene que ser. — Caius medio sonrió y palmeo el hombro de Edward. — Tráela a salvo porque si no el jefe Swan nos cuelga a todos de las pelotas y yo aún quiero tener otro hijo.

—Gracias. — Edward no sabía si abrazarlo o besarlo. Acababa de dejar con la boca cerrada a Tanya.

Media hora después, Edward llegó al lugar citado con Emmett. Como era previsto, y gracias a Tanya, se retrasó. Los policías estaban alrededor buscando pistas. La casa estaba bordeada con el cordón de seguridad.

— ¡A la hora que llegas!— Le dijo Emmett al salir de la casa con unos papeles en mano. — He estado posponiendo todo hasta que llegues. Así que es mejor que vayamos apresurando todo.

—Lo siento. _La perra de oro_ me detuvo. — Emmett y Edward hicieron un mohín. Aquel era el apodo que todos usaban para hablar de Tanya. Edward no usaba ese apodo, pero una mujer que no tenía respeto hacia sí misma, no merecía respeto, para él. Esa era su filosofía de vida.

— ¿Y ahora qué hizo?— Edward sonrió de lado. Después de todo, él también había sido un perro restregándole en el rostro lo mínimo que él piensa de ella.

—Nada. Ahora estoy aquí, pongámonos a trabajar. — Emmett asintió y le entrego el material junto con unos guantes de goma.

Revisaron la casa de principio a fin y no encontraron evidencia alguna. Fueron a investigar por el vecindario pero todos daban fe de que el secuestrador era un buen tipo.

Edward estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Nada, ni una pista de donde podría estar o que pasaría con su hermana. Tenía la sensación de pérdida absoluta, tan solo se quería sentar y llorar hasta el cansancio.

Caminó por los alrededores de la casa, golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Él, como agente de investigación, sabía que debería buscar hasta la más mínima pista y sospechar de ella.

— ¿Edward? — él volteo a ver a Emmett. — Estaba pensando... ¿Y si fue Tanya la que la mandó a secuestrar? Es raro que no encontráramos algo. Ni una pista. Es como si el tipo se hubiera fumigado de la tierra junto con Isabella. Las fronteras estan bajo aviso, todas las patrullas tienen la foto del secuestrador, las estaciones de policía, el aeropuerto... Y nadie ha visto nada sospechoso.

— ¿La mujer que la vio en la cajuela?

— Le mostraron la fotografía y afirmo que era él. Pero no es mucha prueba.

— ¿En qué carretera estaba?

—En el interestatal 93. Pero recuerda que tiene dos desvíos. Hacia el norte y el sur...

— ¡Que jodidos infiernos, Emmett!— Edward se jalo los cabellos. Sentía los músculos de la espalda que le quemaban, estaban rígidos y la cabeza parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. — Tenemos que encontrarla.

—Lo sé, Edward. Dime algo que no sepa. Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo y cuál es mi obligación. — Emmett se ofusco un poco, luego respiro profundo, recordando que Edward tan solo estaba estresado y dolido, más de lo que él lo estaba.

Edward había perdido a su hermana y luego a la mujer que ama. Él no le deseaba nada a nadie, porque sabía muy bien cómo se sentía perder a alguien. Casi había perdido a Rosalie en el pasado, cuando tuvo un embarazo fallido.

—Lo siento, Emmett. Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida. Dos años que Bree desapreció, sin dejar una huella. Después Bella, aparece pero secuestrada. ¡Que horrible día!— Edward bajo la mirada, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Emmett se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su jean, como agente no era necesario usar uniforme de policía, tan solo un chaleco de la unidad.

Edward detuvo en seco su caminata. — ¿Vistes a algún perro?

— ¿Ah?— Emmett alzo la mirada siguiendo la de Edward y se sorprendió. Cuando llegaron no había ningún animal en la casa, ni siquiera rastros de que allí vivía alguno. — ¿Revisemos?

Edward le puso cara de "¡dud!" y rodó los ojos. Se supone que es su deber. Debería saber lo, se lo había reprochado hace tan solo un tiempo otras. Fueron hasta la casa del perro que estaba en la parte trasera del patio de la casa. Vieja y llena de polvo, a simple vista se sabía que no había sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

—Es muy chica, ninguno de los dos cabreemos ahí. — El cobrizo se acercó a la casa, rodeándola. Era verdad no cabrían allí, pero eso no quería decir que no podrían ver lo que había adentro. Buscó a los lados, cerca del jardín hasta encontrar un fierro, lo tomó y volvió a la casa. Emmett fruncía los labios.

—Tú tienes más músculos, Emmett. Eso quiere decir que eres el más fuerte. — le dio el fierro. Emmett lo sostuvo entre sus manos, luego lo enterró por debajo de una de las paredes de maderas de la casa de perro.

—A la cuenta de tres. Yo pulso y tu pujas, ¿entendido? — Edward asintió. — ¡Vamos! ¡Uno... dos... y tres!— ambos hombres hicieron su trabajo hasta que la pequeña casa fuera alzada.

Emmett y Edward terminaron de retirar la casa, encontrándose con fotografías, planos y hasta un arma escondido.

Comenzaron a ver foto por foto. Muchas fotos de una muchacha que a simple vista ellos podía jurar que era Bella y otras que parecían que era Bree.

Obviamente, la chica de a fotografía no era Bella, ni mucho menos Bree. Tenía más o menos unos 17 años, de cabello castaño y ojos color oscuros. Edward sabía perfectamente que esos ojos no eran del color de Bella, pues la muchacha los tenía color chocolate. Sin dudas que se había pasado contemplándola como loco, tonto enamorado por horas.

Y tampoco eran del color de Bree, puesto que su hermana tenía una combinación de los padre, eran avellanas que en la noche se tornaban más oscuros que en el día.

–Estoy seguro que estamos detrás de la pista de un psicópata. – dijo Emmett pasándole una foto en particular. Parecía haber sido sacada en algún instituto y era de la misma chica que protagonizaba las demás. Todas se trataban de fotografías de seguimiento.

–Definitivamente, un psicópata. – Edward se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Los demás seguían tomando muestras de huellas y de cualquier cosa que sirva como pista. – ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? – susurró Edward para sí mismo.

–Edward, no es solo tu culpa. Nadie lo vio venir. Lo primero que pensé con Bree, fue que era alguna venganza en tu nombre. Luego, esta tarde con Swan, que era una venganza contra ella por haber estado infiltrada con los narcos. O en nombre del jefe, ya sabes, la hija única.

–Pero nada de eso resulta ser, – Edward miró a su alrededor. – Si tú fueras un psicópata ¿qué harías?

Emmett enarcó una ceja y se carcajeó. – Ese método es antiguo. – apuntó.

–Sé que es antiguo, pero dime. Tenemos que pensar como psicópata. – Edward entrecerró los ojos pensando. _Si yo fuera un psicópata…_ – Si yo fuera un psicópata, tendría un lugar seguro donde llevarlas… – susurró.

–Un lugar que conozcas como si fuera la palma de tu mano. Y eso sucede cuando… uno, tú mismo lo construyes… y dos, cuando has vivido ahí desde que naces… – Emmett movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

– ¡Sí! Para que no encuentren su… – un escalofrio atravesó por ambos cuerpos. Edward no siguió hablando. Sino, que se lanzó de cabeza a revisar foto por foto que había en aquella caja mientras los otros oficiales trabajaban.

Luego de más de una hora, y desesperados por no encontrar nada, ni una pista que les indique donde buscar, alguien entró a la casa, dejando sonar las llaves.

Todos se paralizaron en su lugar de trabajo y miraron hacia la puerta, donde una mujer rubia, alta, tez blanca, ojos color azules, que vestía un simple suéter y jeans ajustado, con unos converse, estaba paralizada.

Asustada ingresó a pasos lentos en la vivienda, mirando como todas las cosas estaban revueltas. Aquella casa que había sido su segundo hogar, había sido invadida por policías que tenían aspecto de pertenecer al CSI, con todas las herramientas para toma de nuestras.

– ¿Q-Qué sucede aquí?– habló en voz baja.

– ¿Señora…? – Preguntó Edward levantándose de la silla donde había estado sentado.

–Lauren Mallory. – La mujer tragó grueso al ver a un hombre que intimidaba con la mirada.

– ¿Usted es la esposa de Diego Rodríguez? – Lauren negó.

–Soy la novia. Vine porque un vecino me llamó, ya que Diego se encuentra de viaje. – sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer la vivienda.

–Somos agentes de la policía de Boston, del estado de Massachusetts. Aquí está la orden de allanamiento, – Edward le tendió el documento que Emmett le había pasado minutos antes. – Soy el agente Cullen.

–Mucho gusto, agente, – dijo Lauren distraída leyendo la orden. – ¿Aquí dice que está acusado de secuestro? – preguntó incrédula.

–Así es, – contesto Edward inexpresivamente. Ese era el papel que él debía interpretar en esas situaciones. – Aparte que es sospechoso de una desaparición de una niña de 13 años hace dos años atrás.

– ¿Me puede decir a quien pertenecen estas fotografías? – preguntó Emmett tendiéndole una.

–N-no… nunca las había visto, – dijo nerviosa.

–No le creo, – Edward se lo hizo saber. – Sabe que si está ocultando algo, ¿es un delito? – Lauren negó arrugando la fotografía entre sus manos. – Si, es un delito. Se llama cómplice y es condenado con prisión.

–Mee… me parece… haber visto estas fotos antes. – dijo con nerviosismo.

–Y van de 18 a 25 años… – agregó Emmett dándole vuelta a un par de esposas que las tenía prendidas del chaleco.

–Ella fue novia de Diego cuando estábamos en el colegio. Él estaba obsesionado con ella pero una vez que nos hicimos novios él desapareció las fotografías. – habló rápidamente.

– ¿Sabe si su novio tiene otra casa aparte de esta? – preguntó Emmett, aun con las esposas dando vueltas en sus manos.

–Sé que hay una… – contestó tratando de retener las lágrimas. – Está a las afueras de Boston, internada en un bosque.

– ¿Sabe cómo llegar? – Lauren negó. Edward se desesperó, jaló de sus cabellos y maldijo unas mil veces dentro de su cabeza, aunque los ojos mortificados del muchacho lo decían todo.

–Nunca he ido pero limpiando vi las escrituras de la propiedad en uno de los cajones del velador. – Edward con la mirada le dijo que vaya. Lauren fue, buscó entre las cosas que estaban en los cajones y sacó un sobre manila. Se lo entregó a Edward que estaba detrás de ella.

Edward abrió el sobre y sonrió con suficiencia. Era cerca de donde estaban, no se encontraba a más de 45 minutos en auto… normal. 15 minutos en una patrulla.

**~•~**

**¡Holis! Bueno, paso rapidito porque se supone que no debo estar frente a la computadora. Aunque técnicamente no es la computadora sino la tableta, pero igual *se encoge de hombros*.**

**¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! A todo el apoyo que me están dando con este fic que, ACLARO, ES BASADO EN "Llamado de emergencia". Bueno, millón gracias por sus huellitas y alertas.**

**A Karu y Aleja que están ahí dándome su opinión y presionándome para que siga escribiendo. Las requiero, chicas.**

**Un review es un gran incentivo, siempre y cuando sean educados. Se acepta de todo… no me quejo, me alegro. Pero siempre la educación por delante.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nueve, uno, uno**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**~•~**

—¿Bree? —Sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, Isabella se fue levantando poco a poco, tratando de evitar que las náuseas y el mareo regresen a su cuerpo—. ¿Bree, eres tú? —Pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, ella miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algún indicio de que estaba protegida.

—Sí —respondió Bree con lágrimas en los ojos. No pudo evitar que una se escurriera por su mejilla—. ¿Edward te envió, verdad?

Isabella frunció el ceño. _¿A qué se refería? _Negó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Aquella persona que había visto por última vez hace más de tres años, ya no era la niña con la que jugaba cuando la visitaba en compañía de Edward. Era una hermosísima joven que no había perdido sus ojos color avellanas, pero sí el brillo que los caracterizaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Bella, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos porque el dolor parecía que la estaba enloqueciendo.

—No sé. —Bree se encogió de hombros—. Quizás en el fin del mundo. Quizás en el centro de una gran ciudad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella frunció el ceño. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero es secuestrada, la adormecen, se despierta dentro de la cajuela de un auto. Hizo miles de intentos para escapar. El secuestrador vuelve a dormirla. Despierta y delante está Bree, la hermana pequeña de cierto muchacho que la volvía loca.

—Lo mismo que tú, Bella. —Isabella se sorprendió. El mismo diminutivo que Edward le había dicho y no se enojó como siempre ocurría en esas situaciones. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

—¿También te secuestraron? —Bree asintió.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Bella, recelosamente, posó su mano sobre la de la niña—. Te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí.

—Edward me prometió lo mismo. Y mírame aquí. Nunca más he vuelto a ver a mi familia. —Bree intentó retener un puchero. A Isabella se le encogió el corazón. No se imaginaba cuán destrozado debía estar Edward y en silencio prometió que ellas iban a salir de ahí.

—¿Sabes por qué el secuestro?

—Una larga historia. —Bree suspiró y miró por la rendija de una ventana que había sido tapada con una tabla, los rayos de sol todavía se filtraban por allí—. Diego. —Un nudo se formó en la garganta y tragó fuerte—. Él estaba obsesionado con una chica del instituto donde él estudiaba. Ella no le hacía caso hasta que se dio cuenta que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

«Él era el tipo topo de biblioteca. Buen alumno. Muy inteligente. De padres inmigrantes colombianos, en realidad, él también es colombiano. Y por eso sufrió de bullying en el instituto.

«Bueno, Beatrice, o Bea, como él la llama, se aprovechó de él y lo trataba como su esclavo. Incluso creo que ella tenía ganas de un hombre... ya sabes... —Hizo un mohín dando a entender que esos detalles no los diría. Aunque tampoco eran necesarios. Bella había entendido el doble sentido—. Cuando se graduaron, ella no fue a la universidad. Se quedó en Boston trabajando para poder ir a New York a trabajar en Broadway; mientras que Diego se quedó en la universidad Nacional de Boston. Un día, le llegó la noticia que ella se había ido en un viaje por coche a New York. Al poco tiempo, ella murió en un accidente de tránsito, drogada y con el novio, que se supone que había dejado el día que comenzó a "salir" con Diego. —Bree cogió aire. Había dicho la historia en voz alta por primera vez desde que la había averiguado. Se sentía tan reparador... tan libre.

Isabella estaba atónita. No sabía qué pensar, pero su cerebro había empezado a trabajar en diferentes direcciones a medida que la historia avanzaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Diego está loco. —Bree se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente, un día comenzó a confundirme. Al principio me asustaba, pero después comencé a seguirle el juego.

—Y así descubriste el problema, ¿no? —Ella asintió e Isabella sonrió—. ¡Chica lista! —Le revolvió el cabello, tratando de armonizar la espesa bruma que las cubría.

Como era de esperarse, la densa capa de aire no desapareció, ni se redujo en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, cada vez se escucha algún sonido que provenía de las afueras, la angustia tomaba más cabida en la estrecha habitación.

La muchacha le contó todo acerca del secuestrador. El cerebro de Isabella trabajaba a mil por hora. Ese era su trabajo. Investigar, planear y actuar.

Cuando escucharon el sonido de un auto estacionarse afuera, llegaron al acuerdo de que tenían que poner el plan en marcha.

Diego al entrar en la casa, frunció el ceño. Su _mujer_ no lo estaba esperando como siempre. Ni siquiera se olía la comida casera de todos los días como era costumbre. Caminó a pasos apresurados por la sala, que tan solo tenía un sofá viejo, hasta llegar a la cocina. No la encontró.

Alarmado, comenzó a abrir todas las puertas. Maldiciendo por no saber dónde se encontraba _Bea_. _Se fue, _pensó. Ella se había ido, _otra vez, _y lo había dejado solo. Eso él no lo podía soportar. No, eso no. Una sola vez lo abandonó por irse con otro y esta vez no sería la segunda.

Cautelosamente, sacó la copia del juego de llaves de la casa que guardaba en un lugar secreto. Caminó hasta la puerta donde había dejado a Bea. Antes de hacer el contacto de la llave con la cerradura, escuchó un fuerte sollozo provenir de la habitación principal.

—¿Bea? ¿Cariño? —Abrió la puerta con precaución. _¿Cómo pudo Bea haber salido del dormitorio? _Se preguntó; si él la había dejado dormida después de haberla encontrado deambulando por la calle.

Diego detestaba que ella saliera a la calle por miedo de que nunca más regresara. También odiaba tratarla como lo había hecho esa mañana, pero ella no colaboraba en nada. Ella se iba _otra vez _de la casa y, era más que probable, que no regresaría. Se iría con el mismo tipo que se había burlado de él en el instituto.

La muchacha estaba boca abajo, el cuerpo se sacudía a causa de los sollozos y la almohada los calmaba; esa escena le partió el corazón por completo. Él no quería hacerle daño. Es más, le dolía cada vez que ella se empeñaba en querer hacerle creer que era otra persona. Daba gracias que esa etapa había pasado hace mucho y ahora ella se comportaba mejor y complaciente.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó ella aún con el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas—. ¿No soy suficiente? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

Diego frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Desde que tenía a Bea en su casa, era más que suficiente. Él ni siquiera quería ver a su novia.

—Eres la única, bebé —suspiró—, ni siquiera he ido a la casa de mi novia. Solo te necesito a ti... solamente a ti. —La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos, demostrándole que no le creía nada de lo que le decía. Diego suspiró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello oscuro y las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron. Estaba completamente enojado.

—¡Mentira! —gritó ella—. Todavía la traes a casa. A _nuestra _casa. Eres un sinvergüenza... ¡Quiero largarme de aquí! ¡Tú no me quieres!

—¡Que no he traído a nadie! —vociferó Diego. Por lo general, sus gritos la dejaban atónita y la hacían sentir pequeña, pero esta vez ella se envaró enderezando sus hombros. No dejaría que nadie más vuelva a gritarle ni a intimidarla—. ¡Que no he traído a nadie, carajo! —La joven alzó la cabeza con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto. Diego se encogió. Odiaba ver a su _mujer_ llorar.

—¿No has traído a nadie? —Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hasta ponerse delante de él—. ¿Quién mierda es la mujer que está en la habitación de enfrente?

—¡Ahí estabas tú! —gritó desesperado—. Luego de que te encontré por la mañana en la calle. Lamento haberte tratado así de mal, pero no cooperabas.

—Esa no era yo, _mi amor_. —La joven absorbió dramáticamente por la nariz—. Yo no he salido de aquí.

—Por eso. —Diego le acarició el rostro—. Vamos a ver la habitación. Verás que no hay nadie. —Le sonrió con dulzura—. Los celos pueden llevar a la locura. ¿Estás celosa, bebé?

—Sí. —La chica hizo un puchero y se abrazó a la cintura del hombre—. Vamos. Quiero cerciorar con mis propios ojos que no haya otra mujer allí. —Se distanció un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le devolvió el abrazo y luego la alejó de su cuerpo.

Diego le limpió las lágrimas, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y levemente la instó a que caminara.

La muchacha iba retorciéndose las manos y los diez pasos que tenía que dar, de su habitación a la del frente, se le hicieron kilómetros de distancia.

Diego estaba emocionado, nunca en sus más remotos sueños él se había imaginado a Bea celosa o haciéndole una escenita. Tan solo de verla casi le da un paro cardíaco. Enojada, era la mujer más interesante, hermosa y sensual.

El miembro se le endureció solo de imaginársela furiosa en la cama. Cómo le arrancaría la ropa y lo cabalgaría endemoniadamente. El rostro tosco de ella llegó a su imaginación y su pene se removió incómodo.

Deseaba regresarla a la habitación y hacer todas sus nuevas fantasías realidad. En ese momento, se imaginó a una Bea activa, revuelta entre las sábanas, que aparte de recibir, también daba; dominante y sumisa a la vez. A la mujer con la que siempre, desde que estaba en el jardín de infantes, había soñado.

_Al fin las cosas están tomando el rumbo deseado._

Las ganas de regresar por donde habían salido estaban presentes en el cuerpo de Diego, pero Bea tenía otra idea. Decididamente, posó la mano sobre la picaporte de la puerta, pero al darle la vuelta se dio cuenta que estaba con seguro.

—¿Por qué está con llave? Tú nunca tienes esta puerta cerrada —le habló toscamente cruzándose de brazos.

—Y yo me preguntaba cómo es que saliste de esta habitación, porque yo la deje con seguro y me llevé la llave. —Diego la soltó para meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar el juego de llaves. Bea se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Ya te dije que cuando tú saliste yo estaba dormida, ¿no me besaste antes de ir a trabajar? —Él frunció el entrecejo antes de darle la vuelta al picaporte e ingresar. Claro que le había dado un beso. Abrió exageradamente los ojos al ver a otra _Bea_ sentada al borde de la cama.

Miró de hito en hito a ambas mujeres, completamente confundido.

_¿Dos Beas? No, esto no podía estar pasando. Era como si la Bea adolescente se enfrentaba, cara a cara, con la adulta._

La primera tenía los ojos un poco más claros de los que recordaba, mientras que los de la segunda eran color chocolates, tal y como recordaba a _su _Bea.

Sacudió la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos, estaba viendo doble. Dos Beas. Dos facciones furiosas lo observaban.

—¡Ya era hora que vinieras! —Bella se cruzó de brazos—. Sabes muy bien que odio estar encerrada.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Bree cruzándose de brazos.

—Soy Bea. —Bella estiró la mano sonriendo inocentemente—. ¿Tú...?

—Estás completamente mal. Yo soy Bea. —Diego frunció el ceño viendo a Bree. Estaba completamente confundido—. Mi amor, tú sabes muy bien quién soy yo, ¿verdad? Yo soy la verdadera Bea.

—¡Estás loca! —Bella gruñó—. Diego, no te hagas el estúpido y dime quién es esta perra.

—¡Soy Beatrice! —Bree cruzó la estancia y se paró frente a Bella, de espaldas a Diego. Le guiño un ojo antes de levantar la mano y darle una cachetada tan fuerte que le volteó la cara. Cayó de trasero en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar, agarrándose la mejilla abofeteada.

—¿Qué haces estúpida? —gritó Diego, caminado hacia Bella que estaba en el suelo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella asintió, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos y haciendo pucheros. Se colgó del cuello de él sollozando fuertemente y, lentamente, sacó el dedo pulgar que era la señal para que Bree actuara.

Bree cogió el palo de madera que habían dejado detrás de la puerta y lo golpeó en la espalda. Diego se volteó enfurecido, se puso de pie y en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente a la muchacha alzándola del cuello. Bella, asustada, se levantó de su lugar y le dio una patada en la espalda, haciendo que el secuestrador agarre su pierna en el aire con la mano desocupada.

Bella comenzó a golpearlo para que suelte a Bree que estaba poniéndose morada por la falta del oxígeno. Pero no funcionó, cuando estaba por darse por vencida se acordó que el entrenador le había comentado que una persona enferma mental no medía la fuerza en bruto que tenía. La única manera de paralizarlo era dándole un golpe que le proporcionara un dolor insoportable. Lo único que se ocurrió fue concentrar su fuerza en su brazo libre para darle un golpe certero en el antebrazo y así lo hizo, le pegó con tanta fuerza que el hueso crujió y Diego se lanzó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Bree llegó jadeante hacia donde estaba Bella de pie, mirando estupefacta al hombre que estaba sollozando.

—¿B-Bella? —jadeó Bree lanzándole la sábana que había arrancado de la cama.

—Gracias. —La joven asintió y Bella se dispuso a envolver el cuerpo de Diego. No fue un trabajo fácil, ya que Bree tuvo que lanzarse sobre el tipo para que Bella no tenga que moverlo mucho—. Algo para amarrar, Bree.

Comenzó a buscar por cada rincón de la casa mientras Bella había ocupado su lugar sobre Diego. La muchacha, decepcionada por no haber encontrado algo para detenerlo un poco, entró al cuarto donde Bella estaba forcejeando sobre el hombre para que no tome ventaja de la situación, se desesperó más y buscó hasta debajo de la cama, donde había una alfombra.

—¿Qué haces, Bree? —Bella se exasperó al verla arrastrándose debajo de la cama.

—Encontré algo… esto… —La muchacha salió con el cabello lleno de polvo y una botella en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella que se las había ingeniado para paralizar a Diego debajo de su cuerpo.

—Cloroformo. —Bree se encogió de hombros. Destapó la botella hacienda un mohín, vertió un poco del líquido en la esquina de una sábana y se la pasó a Bella. La mujer con una sonrisa en los labios apretó la tela contra la nariz del hombre. Él se removió inquieto hasta que cayó en la inconciencia.

Las dos sonrieron victoriosas, nadie nunca más les iba a hacer alguna clase de daño. Sobre todo, Bree que fue la más afectada, soportando quien sabe qué clase de cosas.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar. Al fin estaban libres y la bruma se había disipado de su espacio.

—¿Qué haremos? Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí… —Bella se sentó en la cama tratando de calmar el temblor que había en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haremos con Diego? —murmuró Bree.

—Por mí lo mataría. Pero la muerte es tan fácil y dormida aún más. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Que sufra… —susurró Bree—. Que sufra como nosotras lo hicimos y todas las que vinieron.

—¿Todas las que vinieron? —Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Siempre que encontraba una chica parecida a esta tal Bea, que por cierto la odio con mi vida, traía a la mujer. Pero yo hacía mis dramas a tal punto que él terminaba llevándoselas. Nunca supe qué les hacía y tampoco me quiero imaginar… suficiente sucia me siento como para cargar con culpas de otras. —Los ojos de Bree se aguaron.

—¿Sucia? ¿Te… hizo…? —Bella enarcó las cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aquí, en esta habitación fue que aprendí que la única manera de controlar a Diego era a través del sexo. Al principio me sentí forzada, pero lo hacía porque era la única diversión aquí. Ni siquiera me dejaba cocinar o hacer algo que me "lastime". Era la mimada de la casa. —Bree se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el piso, donde estaba Diego envuelto en las sábanas. Entonces, la sonrisa poco a poco fue cubriendo su rostro—. Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué?

—Llevémoslo al sótano. Ahí nadie lo encontrará. Lo amarraremos y lo dejaremos morir lentamente… pagando por todo lo que hizo.

Ambas chicas llevaron el cuerpo del secuestrador arrastrándolo hasta al otro lado de la casa. Ni siquiera les importó si se golpeaba con alguna piedra en el camino rocoso. Solo querían llevar a cabo su plan y regresar a la vida normal que ellas conocían.

—_The dog days are over…_ —Bree movía la cabeza al ritmo de "The dog day are over" de Florence and The Machine que se tocaba en su mente—._ The dog days are done…_ —Bella paralizó lo que estaba hacienda para ver a la muchacha cantar con un aire de alivio. Bree sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza la instó a cantar—. _The horses are coming so you better run…_

_—Run fast for your mother run fast for your father…_ —comenzó Bella, riéndose. Se sentía tan liberador—. _Run for your children and for your sisters and the brothers…_  
_Leave all your love and your loving behind you…_ _Can't carry it with you if you want to survive… —_terminó de cantar la estrofa de la canción y ellas ya estaban en el sótano, moviendo el cuerpo de Diego hacia una silla que estaba en la mitad del cuarto.

_—The dog days are over…_ —continuaron cantando mientras buscaban a su alrededor cosas para amarrarlo y que él no logre escaparse_—. __The dog days are done…_ _Can't you hear the horses? __Because here they come… _

Al terminar se abrazaron y descubrieron el rostro del hombre y esperaron que despierte.

Verle la cara en ese mismo instante era lo que jamás se perderían. Querían asegurarse que estuviese despierto y que las viera partir.

Y así pasó. Cuando Diego despertó, desconcertado y con un horrible dolor en su brazo, ellas se levantaron de sus puestos y sin decir palabra alguna salieron del sótano. Dejaron cubierta la salida con tierra y emprendieron su camino por el bosque que cubría la casa, siguiendo los sonidos que llegaban de la carretera más cercana.

Mientras iban caminando, se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces Bella quiso romperlo y que mejor manera de hacerlo que cantando "You have to love".

—_Sometimes I feel I throw my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying  
"Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need  
To see me through_

Sometimes it seems the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems  
That the life is just too much  
But you've got the love I need  
To see me through

When food is gone you are my daily meal  
When friends are gone  
I know my savior's love is real  
You know is real

You've got the love…

Las voces y risas llegaron a los oídos del par de hombres que estaban en el bosque, asombrados, se miraron y comenzaron a seguir el sonido. El corazón de uno latía desbocadamente al percatarse que esa podría ser una voz que no había escuchado hace un par de años.

Caminaron más deprisa hasta chocarse con las chicas. Ambas mujeres chistaron desesperadas, las patrullas que iban con los hombres se pusieron alerta y también comenzaron a seguir los sonidos, junto con unos perros amaestrados especialmente para el rastreo de personas.

—Shh… —chistaron.

—¿Bella? ¿Bree? —Las palabras no terminaron de salir de los labios de Edward cuando tenía a sus dos mujeres, su hermana y la mujer que ama, entre sus dos brazos. Ellas comenzaron a llorar al sentirse rodeadas de brazos protectores.

Emmett por radios comunicadores informó sobre las coordenadas a las patrullas para que los alcancen.

**~•~**

**¡Hooolis! ¿Se imaginaron lo qué pasaría con este capítulo? Bueno, algunas si le atinaron a lo que era en el adelanto ;) **

**Estaba pensando publicar el fic mañana pero he recibido amenazas de bombas nucleares jajaja. Socia, aquí tiene su capítulo ;) **

**Bueno, las personas que están en el grupo lo saben, y las que no… imagino que se enteraron. Aleja o Shades ya no es más mi beta, por asuntos personales. Este capítulo es dedicado a ella, gracias por todo el apoyo constante que me ha estado dando y me sigue dando. Gracias por ser una excelente amiga. Por estar ahí en uno de los peores días de mi vida. Gracias por su amistad. Sabes que te requiero. Sabes que deseo para ti lo mejor. Éxitos en cada una de tus metas :)**

**Y capitulo gracias a Sool, que ha sido un amor conmigo. Y que espero que me tenga paciencia, porque suelo ser un poco jodona con mis ideas.**

**Como siempre, este fic creo que es de Karu, ella me ha estado dando ideas, tramas y todo lo relacionado. Gracias, Karu por ser tan paciente conmigo. Te requiero.**

**Otra cosita, me olvidé de aclararlo en el primer capítulo, pero lo hice en el segundo, este fic está BASADO en la película "Llamado de emergencia".**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nueve, uno, uno**

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**~•~**

Bree observaba curiosamente cada pintura colgada en las paredes, evitando desviar la mirada a la pareja que estaba a su lado. Curioseaba de vez en cuando a su hermano, quien tenía pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. Él sonreía y _picoteaba_ los labios de Bella con los suyos mientras conversaban animadamente.

Bree suspiró. Desde que había salido de aquel lugar, simplemente no pudo llegar a ser la niña de antes, todo era amargura, pesadillas y vivía paranoica. No podía perdonar a su hermano por no haberla salvado a tiempo, aunque todos, incluyendo sus padres, le repetían que él no tenía la culpa.

Claro que ella sabía eso. Estaba consciente de que todo se salió de las manos de él, pero eso no quería decir que ella haya olvidado lo ocurrido. A veces se sentía rara, extraña en su propia casa. Parecía que no pertenecía a ese mundo y no había querido regresar a la escuela, se había acogido al sistema de educación en casa. No confiaba ni en su propia sombra y estaba hostigada por cómo la situación y la angustia estaban tomando cada día más cabida en su vida.

Todo se había vuelto un desastre.

A Edward le dolía ni siquiera poder estar cerca de su hermana. Los ojos de ella y todas las expresiones le gritaban "culpable" y eso lo estaba matando. Prácticamente, vivía en la casa de Bella. Ella era su mayor consuelo, esperanza y heroína. Si no hubiese sido porque Bella siempre es arriesgada, todavía estaría llorando por su hermana.

Extrañaba ver a Bree sonreír, jugar, verla en el jardín. Anhelaba tanto a_ su_ Bree, aquella que vio nacer cuando apenas era un niño, la bebé que le dedicó su primera sonrisa. Un recuerdo tan hermoso que llevaba en su corazón.

—¿Señorita Brithany Cullen? —preguntó la asistente de la psicóloga que la trataba. Bree se puso de pie, enojada porque la llamó con su nombre completo, el cual odiaba.

—Ya pueden irse a hacer cochinadas. Recuerden que solo una hora —dijo antes de dirigirse a la consulta. Edward sonrió con pena, siempre era lo mismo. La única manera que su hermana le dirigía la palabra era hablando en plural.

—Ya la escuchaste. La recogeremos en una hora, como no podemos regresarnos a casa, podremos quedarnos cerca. —Una vez terminado de decir sus planes, Isabella se puso de pie y le estiró la mano a Edward que estaba observando fijamente la puerta por donde había entrado Bree, debatiéndose en quedarse o ir. Suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar la mano de su novia con la suya.

—¿A dónde iremos? —inquirió Edward poniéndose de pie. Ella le sonrió picaronamente y levantó las cejas. Gesto que lo desarmó por completo, olvidándose un poco de la preocupación de su hermana.

Bree se sentó frente al escritorio de Leah, su psicóloga, cruzada de brazos y mirando a la nada. No entendía por qué tenía que asistir a las sesiones si de nada le servía. Su relación con Edward y todos los hombres a su alrededor era nula. No confiaba en nadie. A excepto de Bella.

La psicóloga esperó que su paciente hablara. Por lo general, ella cortaba el silencio, pero ese día no estaba muy habladora que se diga. Se quedó de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenas tardes, Bree —habló Leah. La muchacha la miró enfadada y solamente asintió como respuesta—. ¿Cómo has estado esta semana?

—Mal —contestó secamente—. Se supone que debería confiar en mi hermano, en mi padre o todo hombre que se me cruza, pero no. Si Edward dice la frase "lo prometo" no puedo evitar bufar y terminar peleando con mamá por defenderlo.

—Bueno, pues tienes que ir de a poco. —La psicóloga se arrimó al espaldar de su silla—. Deberías comenzar a decirle cosas pequeñas. Por ejemplo, los buenos días.

La joven bufó.

—Siempre digo buenos días en el desayuno —frunció los labios como recordando algo—, cuando él está. Casi no se encuentra en casa. Muy a menudo está con Bella o sino en el trabajo, o... en su departamento.

—¿Cómo lo saludas? —Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisidora de Leah—. Apuesto mi cabeza que tu saludo es este "buenos días" y entre dientes. —Asintió tímidamente. —Ese es un saludo general, ¿cómo lo saludaste hoy que lo viste?

—No lo saludé —murmuró—. Solo subí al auto. Isabella fue quien tocó la puerta y la saludé al salir.

—Tienes mucha confianza con la novia de tu hermano —afirmó la psicóloga—. Hablas muy bien de ella.

—Es como mi heroína. Sin ella, no estaría aquí. Aunque de nada vale la pena, me siento peor que hace tres meses.

—Te recuerdo que hace tres meses, no querías decir una palabra... que no sea apropiada. Y mírate, confías en mí. Así mismo tienes que ser con Edward. Él no tiene la culpa.

—Edward me traicionó —contradijo haciendo un puchero. Leah suspiró pesadamente. ¿Hasta cuándo sería lo mismo? Siempre era el tema de conversación. Ella la dejaba desahogarse, pero Bree no ponía de su parte. La frustración y las dudas que sentía la muchacha salían a relucir en cada sesión.

—¿Cómo te traicionó Edward?

—Me mintió. Me prometió que iba a ayudarme, a rescatarme y nunca llegó. —Una lágrima de tristeza surcó su mejilla—. Si él hubiese cumplido su promesa, yo no hubiese sido secuestrada. Tanto tiempo tuve las esperanzas de que mi hermano llegara por mí. ¿Sabe? Siempre lo admiré y estuve orgullosa de él. Me gustaba decir en el colegio que salvaba vidas. Pero no me salvó. Se suponía que era su mayor tesoro.

—A veces las personas hacemos promesas que no se pueden cumplir. Edward quería protegerte, eso te lo aseguro. Hizo una promesa imposible y la está pagando muy caro. ¿Vas a seguir mis consejos? Te recuerdo, si no pones de tu parte, nunca sanarás esa herida del corazón que tienes. —La joven asintió con los ojos acuosos—. Puedes comenzar con cosas pequeñas; el saludo, "pásame esto, por favor", "¿puedes llevarme?", "¿puedes traerme?". Son pequeñas frases que nos ayudarán; a ti a recuperar esa relación hermano mayor y hermana menor; y a mí, a sentirme orgullosa de tratar a una jovencita muy inteligente, valiente, fuerte. Porque eso es lo que tú eres, valiente.

—¿Usted lo cree? —Bree se mordió el labio, retorciendo sus manos—. Yo creo que no lo soy. No sé afrontar los problemas con mi hermano y... —Calló abruptamente, ya que casi dice algo relacionado con el secreto que ella y Bella mantenían.

—Y tienes que parar de insultarte. Tu hermano te ama y estoy segura que tú a él también.

—Lo adoro y estoy muy feliz de que Bella haya regresado a su vida y esté reconfortándolo cuando yo no puedo. —Se pasó la mano por su cabello, tirando suavemente de él.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Comienza a demostrarle que lo amas como dices amarlo. Será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Empieza a perdonar. Que perdonar es divino. —La psicóloga presionó levemente su mano sobre la de Bree, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos como era costumbre cada vez que entraba a la terapia, y asintió.

Conversaron de cosas vanas hasta que se cumplió la hora. Salió del consultorio y ahí estaba Edward esperándola, junto a Bella. Ambos tenían el cabello húmedo, la joven rodó los ojos, no quería ni imaginarse el motivo. No quería en su cabeza imágenes de su hermano con su novia... mientras caminaba hacia la pareja, sacudió la cabeza disipando esos pensamientos.

_Es hora de empezar a perdonar,_ se dijo a sí misma cuando se plantó frente a la pareja.

—Hola, Bella. —Bien, fue normal. Sin esperar la contestación, giró su cabeza hacia Edward—. Hola, hermano.

Edward sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que Bree, su pequeña hermana, le dirigía la palabra. Un poder de alivio atravesó su cuerpo. Eso se sentía tan bien. Al parecer, por fin veía un cambio minúsculo en su hermana.

—Hola, Bree —contestó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Qué tal todo hoy? — Se arriesgó a un poco más, esperanzado.

—Bien —respondió ella rápidamente—. Emmm, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Bella, por favor? —Edward le asintió, sonriendo. Bree le devolvió el gesto.

—Las esperaré en el auto. —Besó la frente de su novia y le dedicó otra sonrisa a su hermana antes de encaminarse hacia el auto.

—Dime —expresó Bella, enredando su brazo con el de Bree, como era costumbre.

—¿No...? —La muchacha carraspeó—. ¿No le has dicho a alguien de Diego? —preguntó rápidamente.

Bella negó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—N-No. No lo hablemos aquí. —Tiró del brazo de su cuñada llevándola hacia la parte trasera del parqueadero—. ¿Le contaste a la psicóloga?

—No. —Bree negó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ni sospecha. Pero anoche me entró la duda...

—Lo que hicimos es un crimen. Debimos entregarlo a la policía. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Tenemos que seguir y tratar de olvidar. —Bella le sonrió con ternura, acariciando suavemente el cabello de la muchacha.

—Lo sé, nadie lo sabrá. Es nuestro secreto. —Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron—. Vamos al auto. Edward ha de estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto.

Caminaron en silencio, cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

El trayecto del consultorio hasta la casa fue silencioso. Solamente el ruido de la calle y los sonidos de las respiraciones llenaban el ambiente. Edward temía romper aquel silencio, ya que no sabía cómo tomar la situación de que su hermana en dos ocasiones le había dirigido la palabra.

Al llegar a destino, Bree descendió del auto y entró rápidamente a su casa, mientras su hermano y Bella se quedaban atrás.

—Contigo quiero hablar. —Edward tomó el brazo de su novia y la llevó a la parte trasera de la casa.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, asustada. Rara vez él le hablaba de esa forma; solamente cuando estaba preocupado o enojado.

—No sé. Dímelo tú... Y no me mientas, Isabella. Sé que tú sabes dónde está el sujeto que las secuestró. Te escuché hablando con Bree.

—¿Esme no te enseñó que no debes andar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas? —Bella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo fijamente. Tratando de intimidarlo. Pero no pudo lograrlo, lo único que obtuvo fue que Edward se ponga más furioso de lo que estaba.

—Quiero que comiences a hablar en este momento, porque se me hace sospechoso que ustedes hayan logrado escaparse. Un secuestrador nunca deja a sus víctimas solas. Eso lo sabes perfectamente.

—Te lo diré, pero no le digas nada a tu hermana. Luego se pondrá más paranoica de lo que está, ¿entendido? —Él asintió y ella tomó aire para poder decirle todo lo que habían vivido.

Después de que ellas lograron escapar, la policía hizo miles de investigaciones acerca del paradero de Diego Rodríguez. Pero nunca lo encontraron.

La versión que Bree y Bella sostuvieron fue que él había salido luego de haber discutido y entonces aprovecharon la oportunidad para escapar de aquella casa. La habían repetido tantas veces que incluso ellas pensaban que era así. Diego constaba entre la lista de los más buscados, ya que en la revisión de la casa encontraron cadáveres de mujeres desaparecidas a lo largo de 10 años.

—Dejamos a Diego amarrado en el sótano subterráneo. A estas alturas debe estar muerto. No lo queríamos vivo, tampoco una muerte fácil. Deseábamos que pague por todo lo que ha hecho, con nosotras y las otras mujeres que tuvieron peores resultados. —Edward entrecerró los ojos. La línea fina que su boca formaba estaba presionada de tal manera que los cachetes se estaban volviendo rojos.

—¿Un sótano subterráneo? —Ella asintió—. ¿Había otro?

—¿Cómo? —Bella frunció los labios, no entendiendo lo que su novio le quería decir.

—Nosotros revisamos y solamente había un sótano subterráneo. Yo mismo bajé al lugar. Ahí encontramos los cadáveres, ¿no has leído el informe? —Bella negó—. Ahí no había nadie. La entrada exterior estaba cubierta de tierra, pero había una segunda interior y se encontraba abierta. Por eso descubrimos el sótano subterráneo.

—¿Qué? —Ella estaba estupefacta. Su cerebro no procesaba las palabras que Edward decía—. ¡Oh, no puede ser...! —murmuró cuando terminó de asimilar lo escuchado.

—Bella, escúchame. Iremos mañana a ese lugar. Puede que sea otro subterráneo...

—No, Edward. Era el único... —Lo interrumpió—. No le digamos nada a Bree hasta que estemos seguros.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Él la abrazó y besó la frente de su novia—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te castigaré por ocultarle información a la policía. —La regañó levemente. —Es un delito, Bella.

—Técnicamente, no lo es. Fue en defensa propia _y_ te recuerdo que también soy policía. —Bella levantó la cabeza para besarlo.

—Me habló... —susurró Edward con voz soñadora.

—Sí, ¿cómo se siente?

—Como que si estuviera en el cielo. Justo cuando ya había hecho de cuenta que nada sería igual...

—Nada será igual... pero sí mejor que antes —afirmó Bella, entregándose a los labios de Edward que la recibieron gustosos. Ella era su bálsamo, su fuente, su vida... y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

**~•~**

… **Y colorín, colorado este cuento se ha acabado.**

**¡Graaaaacias! A todas las personas que formaron parte de este fic: Karu, Yuriby, Aleja, Sharon y Sool… muchas gracias niñas por todo el apoyo -y acoso- constante que me dieron.**

**¡Graaaaacias! A todas las personas que se tomaron un tiempito de su día para leer esta locura, por las huellitas en sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, a las niñas del grupo de face. A TODAS!**

**Me olvidaba, va a ver una pequeña secuela. La comenzaré a subir a finales de diciembre.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier duda, cualquier consultan no duden en preguntarme. Mi cuenta de Facebook es MelLutz Valarezo y el link del grupo está en el perfil.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
